Say Yes
by mayajane
Summary: In a bar. A witch and a wizard. Pureblood and Mudblood. How could it work out? Rated M.


A/N:This is just a one shot so there won't be any more chapters. Hope you like it.

* * *

The place was mostly boring. She'd been here before many times. Tonight wasn't a regular occurrence. Usually she had Hannah with her. Hannah however was with her new husband in fucking Spain. How unfair that was was not lost on Hermione. This bar was usually one of her favorites she knew most of the people here and maybe that was why it had become boring. She needed it bad, real bad and as she surveyed the room no one looked appealing. It wasn't fair. She just needed some fun for once. Hannah had met, moved in with, and married Johnathan in under a year. Hermione missed her messy behavior in her apartment they had shared. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it and she was happy for her friend.

Pissed about it but happy all the same. Hannah was beautiful in a way Hermione knew she wasn't. Men tripped over her beauty and settled for hers. She sipped her drink about to call it another night empty handed when she felt a gaze on her body. She looked over and her breath left her. What the fuck was he doing here?

Lucius Malfoy was on the other side of the room sitting at the bar drinking something. How long had he been there? Hermione felt her heart race as he stared her down and she found she couldn't look away. She should look away but could not. Then a smirk crossed his ridiculously handsome face and it broke the spell. She stood abruptly and wished the exit didn't mean passing him. She looked down at the ground as she pushed past people to get to the other side but as she reached the door a warm hand caught her arm and she was whirled into a chest. Of course it was him. She knew his story. Pardoned for war crimes claiming duress. Newly divorced. Bachelor. Asshole. Hermione could only feel the heat of his hand on her arm and the chest pressed against hers. She hadn't been this close to a man in weeks and she told herself her reaction was only because of how badly she wanted to be touched. She wished Hannah was here to save her. But she wasn't.

"Let go. I'm leaving." She whispered and frowned. Her voice was breathless. He grinned leaning in closer.

"Yes you are. With me." He said and her jaw dropped. What had he just said? He moved his lips to her ear, "Say yes." His other hand took her waist and her stomach swooned. It had been too long.

"Yes." She whispered and he apparated them that instant. She was thankful they didn't appear in Malfoy Manor. She couldn't ever step a foot back in that place. Not after everything. No they were in a lavish flat that was probably cost hundreds of thousands to live in. He pulled her into a bedroom; there were three doors that she had seen. He pushed her roughly onto the bed and climbed onto her taking the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his. The thought of no wasn't anywhere in her mind. She needed it borderline painful. And there was no denying his appeal. Anyone would say he was desirable. So she tried not to feel bad as he kissed her and she opened her mouth for him. She had no misconceptions about him. She knew her blood was dirty and that this was a one time only thing. No, this was fucking. That was perfectly fine with her. She hooked her legs over his hips and pulled him flush against her. Hermione was satisfied with his intake of breath against her lips.

"Want it don't you?" He said in her ear. Hermione laughed, "You have no idea. It's the only reason I'm here so let's get on with it."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered and reached around to unzip her dress. Hermione let him pull it off. She was naked underneath it and that obviously surprised him. She grinned as his eyes raked over her body. Lust pooled in his eyes as it usually did with the men who saw her undressed. This was little different though. Better. He better not ruin sex for her with anyone else. She had a feeling he knew how to go about it and do it right.

He stripped out of his clothes and she admired him. He was older than any man she had ever been with but his body didn't really reflect that. Toned and full. Not to mention the particular piece of anatomy she had her eyes on currently. Not bad at all.

"Come here." Hermione said and pulled him forward. He moved easily and she pushed him down to climb on. His eyes widened as he saw her intent. She sank down in a quick motion, filling herself on him. He let out a strangled sound which made her smirk. Men were so simple. After a moment she moved, slow at first and then with more enthusiasm. It had been way too long. His hands gripped her hips tight enough to hurt but she was more focused on riding him. He gained enough sense to touch her where she wanted. He definitely knew what he was doing.

Heat filled the air and he was making the most delicious sounds. Hermione wasn't especially vocal some men asked her to be and she would but normally she just _felt_ everything, more focused on that. She clenched on him and he moaned. She was getting close but he pushed her off, turned her around as she bent over the bed and slammed in. That was even better.

He was an animal. She hadn't been taken this hard before and she knew she would be incredibly sore but it was worth especially when she felt that orgasm. It had been the strongest she'd ever had. Was just because of him? He finished with hard grunt and she sort expected to get dressed and go but he turned her around and kissed her fully. She responded in kind, enjoying his obvious skill. Maybe she should go after older men more often. He guided her onto the bed and pushed her legs apart. Was he going to-

Yes he was. She arched her back as his mouth did sinful things. He had her coming in two minutes flat.

"Where'd you learn that?" She demanded once she caught her breath.

"Years of practice. I take it, it sufficed."

"You know it did asshole." Hermione huffed leaning up on her elbows. He traced his fingers up her stomach to her breasts. She sighed as he teased her. Maybe she didn't have to leave just yet. Sure enough a moment later he pushed her legs apart again. She welcomed him in as if he belonged there.

She opened her eyes when he stilled and didn't move.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. He didn't say anything but leaned to hover over her as he rocked in and out. His eyes bored into hers searching for all her secrets. It smacked her in the face then that she had never met eyes like this during sex. It made it better. Maybe it was because his eyes were warm grey pools, his face one of pleasure. He was going so slow, so deep. She'd never had it like that before.

Her back arched as she came for the third time and he hissed as he finished too.

"You're staying here." He said and she nodded her consent. If he wanted her to stay she would incase there might be more of that. Her heart was tugging though which wasn't good. She didn't really like how connected they had just been. Obviously physically was just fine with her but that eye lock was really fucking with her.

She was meeting Ginny for coffee in the morning so she set an alarm before curling up beside him. After moment he pulled her closer and she sighed into his warmth and fell asleep.

The next morning her alarm went off. He still slept. She carefully slid her dress back on and was at the door when she just couldn't do it. After last night she couldn't just leave without at least telling him she was going. She turned around and saw him staring at her.

"I have to go. Thanks for last night."

"Come here." He said and her feet pushed her forward and she crawled back onto the bed. She set her alarm early enough she still had two hours before she was meeting Ginny. He took the dress off of her for the second time and pushed her down into the mattress. She opened for him and he took her fast. But as he had last time he was looking right at her. Why was he doing that and why didn't she just look away? She knew what she saw when she looked at him but had no idea what he saw when he looked at her. It didn't seem like he was thinking bad things about her or her blood. But looks could be deceiving. He turned her over so her face was buried in the many pillows, way too many actually but whatever and he went harder than he ever had. It was as if he was angry. What did he have to be angry about? They'd had a good time she thought. It was borderline painful but the pleasure was enough for her to ignore it. She was used to sex but it had been three months. Maybe she should have picked someone else. She cast that thought away. No one else would have given her three orgasms or been working on number four. She cried out when he hit it hard for the first time. He chuckled behind her. The whole bed was shaking under their movements and he plowed into it over and over and Hermione had never been so vocal before. But no one had ever done this for her. That fucking bastard. He was ruining her for anyone else.

She shouted as pleasure burst inside her. He didn't stop. No it was like he was just getting started. He ripped her up onto all fours and gripped her breasts as he shoved in and out like it was all he was ever going to do. Where was this all coming from?

She fell for the fifth time and he stilled in her before slumping beside her. She panted as she rolled onto her back. Well fuck.

"I have to go now." She huffed and pulled on her dress and shoes. He caught her at the door and kissed her.

"I'll be in touch." He said surprising her.

"You will?" She said before she could catch herself.

"Yes. I've had a taste. I must have more." He whispered clutching her behind. She jumped at the sudden touch.

"Say yes." He insisted. Fuck it.

"Yes. Bye." She said quickly and got out of there before he could make her say yes to anything else. She got home and showered quickly but she was still late to meet Ginny. Ginny sat at their usual table and raised an eyebrow when she saw her.

"Who was it?"

"Shut up. Its nothing."

"It was enough to make you late." Ginny pointed out. Hermione scowled.

"I just don't want a lecture."

"Why would I lecture you?"

"It was Malfoy." Hermione admitted. Ginny spit coffee everywhere to Hermione's irritation.

"You fucked Draco?"

Hermione winced. "No."

"Oh my god." Ginny whispered and Hermione looked away.

"Lucius Malfoy, the bastard who stood there while you were tortured, you fucked him last night?"

"And this morning. Its why I was late." Hermione said wishing she could just leave. Here came the lecture.

"Well…how was he?"

Hermione looked over and grinned. "Best I've ever had of course. He wants to see me again."

"You never see the same person twice. It's your rule." Ginny said warningly.

"Yes well I have that rule because I don't like clingy dudes. He's different. I'm going in with open eyes Ginny. It might just be another hook up."

"Do you want more than that?"

"Well I would hate to have to find someone better than him. He ruined me."

"What did he do?"

Hermione grinned, "You'd like to know wouldn't you? Go have sex with Harry or something."

"I did this morning. We do it all the time doesn't mean you aren't telling me."

Hermione tilted her head and sipped her coffee. "He went down."

"He did not! I have beg Harry to do that."

"I didn't even ask. He was a god." Hermione said thoughtfully remembering it. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"Lucius fucking Malfoy. Who knew?"

"Not me for sure. But I definitely know now. I'm hooked and it's horrible. Help me." Hermione said rubbing her forehead.

"No can do. I don't like him for obvious reason but I know you've been ready for it for months. I considered renting Harry out to you for a night."

"That's sick Ginny. He's my basically my brother."

Ginny grinned, "Lots of people sleep with family."

"Fucked up people do. Are you insinuating something? Harry wouldn't ever do it anyway."

"He would if I said it was okay. He told me he always liked you throughout school."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

The idea of being with Harry wasn't pleasant. He was family to her.

"Yep. He's over it though. He loves me. We are married you know."

"Yes. You're married Hannah is fucking married. It's unfair."

"Well marry Malfoy." Ginny said simply. Hermione growled at her. "Shut up. That's never gonna happen. I don't even like him."

"Sounds like you do."

"Alright. I'm leaving. Go tell the whole family who I fucked like you always do. Harry better not come see me or we're gonna have a problem." Hermione said motioning between them.

"Fine. I'll put a leash on him. See you." Ginny said an apparated away. Hermione went home and crawled into her bed. She just needed to sleep all this away. But as she fell asleep she recalled sleeping in his arms last night.

Three days later the owl came. He wanted her to come over. She should? It was crazy but she wanted to. She really wanted to. So she did. He asked for her to come at seven to the same flat. When she showed up she knocked and he answered a second later. He didn't smile but pulled her in roughly and kissed her hard. He shut the door behind her and pushed her up against it.

"I've been going crazy." He told her and she grinned. Wasn't that nice to hear. He pulled her to the bedroom and she took off her jacket and then her shoes. He watched her undress not moving to do so himself. She felt examined but continued. When she was naked he pushed her onto the bed and dove between her legs as if he were chowing down on dessert. She wrapped her legs tight around his head, probably too tight but he didn't pull them off.

The next three weeks were similar. Every two or three days he would send her an owl and she would go. Ginny constantly teased her about it and Harry hadn't spoken a word to her despite having seen each other. Fuck him. She could fuck whomever she wanted. And she was. She'd been active before but not this active.

An owl came to her office at work. It was from him asking to see her tonight. She couldn't though because she had a dinner meeting.

She sent back her response and he sent one back almost instantly to tell her to come over once it was finished no matter that time. She grinned. She may have it bad but he did too.

Hermione finished up a few things and was walking out of the office when she heard someone call her name.

"Granger!" She turned and saw Draco stalking towards her. She sighed. He had come to the flat while she had been there and discovered them sleeping with each other, but literally sleeping. She stayed there every night he called, in his arms the whole night.

"I want you to stop seeing my father. You must understand he doesn't know what he's doing. He's lonely."

"I see. Well have you spoken to him about this?"

"No. He would be upset. Just break up with him."

"No."

"Excuse me?" He said in surprise.

"I said no. He's a big boy and can makes decisions for himself. If he no longer wishes to see me I will stop seeing him. I like him. I really do. So I stay. If you don't like it well…fuck you. I believe he's happy with me."

Draco frowned, "Are you after his money?"

"I have more money than him so no I'm not."

"I doubt that." He said snottily.

"I have money from the ministry from the war, quite a lot actually and my parent both died unexpectedly leaving me millions in with their life insurance. I have more than him and you combined. I just like him. He's a great guy and despite our past we work well. Now I have somewhere to be."

He caught her arm, "Just don't…don't let him get too attached."

"I don't believe I have any control over that. I have no desire to hurt him."

"I don't believe that for a second. Not after what he's done to you."

"He never did anything to me. He was simply there and never didn't anything about it. Same for you. I forgive him."

"Fine. But you both don't get a happy ending." He swore and stalked off.

For some reason that bothered Hermione. Who was he to say if they got a happy ending? Why didn't he want them together? She wasn't to snitch on him though by mentioning it to Lucius.

She finished her meeting at eleven, she hated those long dinners but they were necessary. She knocked on his door and he let her in. Their passion hadn't diminished the past month. She was lit up every time he touched her. He knew it too.

After fucking they lay together in bed and she was thrown over his chest, their legs tangled. She was still always surprised that he never objected and seemed to like it.

"Something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Lucius." She said softly tracing a circle around one of his nipples. He shifted under her. He was hard again despite the three times they had already gone throughout the night. It was about four and she had work in the morning. He didn't work any longer. Draco took over all the companies.

"Draco spoke to you." He said finally. Hermione sighed.

"I take it he spoke to you."

"He did. I was very upset with him. What I do doesn't concern him like he seems to think it does."

"I agree. I told him that."

"I see. You and I haven't spoken about what this is I think we should."

Hermione ceased her tracing and hugged him close. "I'll be whatever you want. If you want someone to fuck I can do that. If you want a girlfriend I can do that too. Whatever you want."

"I want you to be mine and no one else's. That is what I want."

"Then I'm yours." She said simply. He pushed her over and kissed her.

"Go to sleep." He told her sternly and held her close.

"I think we have something to take care of first." She said grinning as she touched him. He hissed at her touch and pushed her legs apart.

A few hours later that morning Hermione woke before he did and dashed to the bathroom before she peed all over the bed. She cursed the bladder she had been born with. A drop of water and she had to go like she hadn't in days. When she came out he was sitting up gazing at her. She was naked but he'd seen her that way so many times she was sure it hardly did anything for him anymore. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you have to go in today?" He asked.

"No. I took the day off."

"Then stay here."

Hermione smiled, "Where else would I go?"

She climbed back into bed and draped herself over him taking in his warmth. He sighed contently and stroked her hair. There was a loud knock on the door and Lucius sighed for another reason.

"It has to be Draco. Stay here."

Lucius pulled on pants and she heard him answer the door. Then she heard it. Draco was crying. She pulled on her clothes and got closer to the door to hear better.

His mom had died. She left. She shouldn't be here for that and she didn't want to see Lucius grieve over another woman. Hermione knew that made her selfish. She climbed into her own bed and fell asleep.

She woke up to someone staring at her. Lucius sat on the edge of her bed looking sullen.

"You left."

"I did. I could tell I wouldn't be wanted."

"I wanted you there. Does that matter?"

"Of course. I felt out of place. I knew Draco wouldn't appreciate my presence. So I left."

"Don't do that again when I need you."

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't think you've ever needed anyone in your life."

Hurt crossed his face. Hermione was surprised to see it. "You don't care about me in any way do you?" He said finally. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just how it seems."

"You're wrong." Hermione said simply and turned over. He turned her back forcefully.

"Don't fuck me around Hermione."

Hermione gasped. He had never said her name before. Nor had he sworn before. What was all this about?

"What did you call me?" She asked sitting up. He looked upset.

"By your name. Surely you recognize it."

"Not from you I don't. I know how you see me. I know what I am to you. I am a thing. Its why you don't call me by name."

He looked thunderous. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm a Mudblood. You're son made sure I learned it early on. I know he learned that word from you. So let's not pretend about this. I like you, I truly do but I cant be with you forever since you see me that way. I need someone who will love me."

He met her eyes, "I do."

She stared. He had just said-

"I do love you. That' the problem. I don't see you as anything but a beautiful woman. I don't care about your blood. It's clear to me now how misguided that view had been. I'm ashamed of it. But I can see I am alone in these feelings. I have simply been a fuck to you. I was a fool to think otherwise." He said and stood. She ripped him back down to the bed and leaned in.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I said so didn't I?" He snapped. Hermione grinned, "I love you too. I just was so sure you…never mind. Kiss me."

He did slowly, resulting in the sweetest kiss she had ever received. She did love him. Perhaps that had happen the first night when he stared into her soul while moving inside her. An instant connection. Thank merlin she went to that bar. And that he went.

"Why were you in that bar all those weeks ago?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled which was different from all his smirk and grins, "I was looking for something. I found her."

She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into his lap.

"Is Draco okay?"

"He'll be fine. I gave him a calming draught. He needed it. I have only seen him cry three times in his life this time included. He doesn't cry unless he is very hurt."

"I'm sorry about her." Hermione said.

"I lost my love for her a long time ago long before we separated and I'm not hurting too much because of that. But she was the mother of my only child. She'll be missed. It was a strange accident."

"I understand."

He was silent for a while. "Would you ever give me a child? In the future?"

Hermione was silent for longer than he had been. "I think I would." She said at last. She thought she would.


End file.
